215 IFA Women's World Cup
The 215 IFA Women's World Cup was the 7th IFA Women's World Cup, a quadrennial international football tournament contested by the women's national teams of the member associations of IFA. It was hosted in Dania. They won the rights to hold the cup in 211. Teams CFF (5) * Noda * Northern States of Caronana * Joliwe * Jolivan * Yelsiva CgCPE (6) * Dania (hosts) * Easatloa * Halsivon * Lincon * Rinasine * Waland SMSAO (1) * Bisini Draw The draw was held on 26 November 214 at the Poler Arena in Poler. The 12 teams were drawn into 4 groups of 3. The teams were allocated into pots based on the IFA Women's World Rankings. Pot 1 * Dania (5) (hosts) * Yelsiva (1) * Noda (2) Pot 2 * Northern States of Caronana (6) * Waland (10) * Bisini (11) Pot 3 * Lincon (13) * Rinasine (14) * Halsivon (16) Pot 4 * Easatloa (17) * Jolivan (20) * Joliwe (21) Venues A total of 6 venues in 5 cities will host tournaments. * Estaux: Stade d'Estaux: Heavy renovation and reconstruction took place in 213. * Lisiore: Stade Lisiore: Built for the Olympic Stadium of the 206 Winter Olympics, but did not host any events. It was renovated in 211 following Dania's successful bid. * Lisiore: Stade d'Olivier Lahaye: Construction began in 209 and ended in 213. * Milo: Stade Côtier: Possibly the smallest stadium in the tournament by capacity. * Poler: Parc de la Rouge: Largest venue that will host matches. It is the national stadium of Dania. * Tauvea: Parc des Champions: Will seat around 30,000 people during the tournament. Group stage Group A 7 July: Dania 1-2 Rinasine 8 July: Easatloa 0-0 Bisini 13 July: Dania 1-0 Easatloa 14 July: Rinasine 4-0 Bisini 19 July: Bisini 1-1 Dania 20 July: Rinasine 2-0 Easatloa Group B 9 July: Northern States of Caronana 0-4 Lincon 10 July: Joliwe 2-6 Waland 15 July: Northern States of Caronana 2-1 Joliwe 16 July: Lincon 2-2 Waland 21 July: Waland 1-3 Northern States of Caronana 22 July: Lincon 1-0 '''Joliwe Group C '''11 July: Jolivan 1-1 Halsivon 12 July: Yelsiva 2-0 Noda 17 July: Jolivan 0-1 Yelsiva 18 July: Halsivon 2-7 Noda 23 July: Noda 2-2 Jolivan 24 July: Halsivon 2-1 Yelsiva Ranking of third place teams Out of the three third place teams, two will advance to the knockout stage, along with the three group winners and three runners up, depending on their performance. Knockout stage Marketing Mascot The mascot for the tournament, Tournette, was revealed on 8 April 214 at the Musée National D'Ornithologie in Estaux. Her name is a combination of étourneau (starling) and -ette, a suffix meaning small, while possibly including tournament. She is a starling in the colours of the Danian flag, along with a star-shaped beak. According to IFA, she is a passionate player who is very confident, while also being knowledgeable and modest. She is said to be a forward, midfielder and defender all in one, symbolising the motto of 'Everyone is one'. Notes and references Category:215 IFA Women's World Cup Category:Women's World Cup Category:IFA Women's World Cup